One Month Nakama
by GoldenPeppermint
Summary: A girl has a month left to live. After resigning herself to a peaceful end, fate decides she needs some excitement before she leaves. (OC story and I guess it could be somewhat considered a self insert? no parings)


**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I truly want to complete. Therefore, it'll be the first one I ever upload! I was originally going to find a beta, but since I'm going to be completing High School really soon and going straight into collage, I'll probably be REALLY irregular with updates and stuff, and since it is my first published one, I should do it on my own . please tell me if you find anything off about the characters or just pretty much anything wrong at all! I appreciate constructive criticism and even flamers, so please tell me your thoughts! Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story, sorry if it starts out bad, beginnings are hard for me.  
**

* * *

I sigh as I trudge along, bags weighing heavily in my hands. It's a beautiful day out, like any other day really; we don't get much bad weather here. People walk by. Some alone, some in conversation with fake smiles on their faces. None are paying much attention to anything else, lost in their own thoughts. Despite the charming look of this town, no one really considers anyone else. Papa was one of the few who- wait, wait, wait, Yuriko you're doing it again. No including Papa in negative thoughts, remember?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, but only succeed in making myself dizzy. I stop for a moment, and drop the bags. I'm not too far from home, but this walk always seems so long. I don't go out often, thanks to my health, but It'd be worse if I didn't go out to get food at all. Thank goodness that Papa never told Mother about the small amount of money he saved up. Without it, I probably would have to rely on Doctor even more than I already am, with him paying my bills and such.

I pick the bags back up, and continue walking after my umpteenth break. The bags honestly arent even that heavy. Just some pieces of fruit, a few eggs, veggies, and a single steak. My usual buy for three weeks. It lasts me if I'm careful about it.

But the bags drag anyway. I'm seriously weak, and gosh do I hate it, but there isn't much I can do about it, being the sick thing I am. I stop for another moment, and lean against the railing of the small bridge I'm on. I relax my shoulders and take a deep breath, looking around at the town I've lived in all my life. Its a relatively normal one, not famous, but not off the map. Pretty much its only unique feature is its unexplained underlying hostility. There's no crime or anything, thank god, but thats just cause being friendly has better benefits according to others. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer after all. I don't know what made it this way, or its history, but its there. We don't get many normal visitors because of it though, only pirates, if even that.

Man I'm tired. Every month seems to get harder. Harder to walk, harder to breath, harder to stay awake. Doctor said this is my last month but- no, no, no! I slap my cheeks. No more negative thinking! Taking as deep a breath as I can, I pick up my bags to continue forward, only to be pulled back before my other foot can touch the ground. There are three kids, maybe a year or two younger then me standing there, the one in the middle has his hand on my arm. I think I recognize them. Oh! they're the really rowdy group that goes to the library to make fun of the librarian, a mean looking but nice old woman. I'm honestly surprised we haven't had an encounter like this earlier.

I flinch when the hand on my arm tightens, but I don't fight back. It would probably result in me getting hurt worse then if I don't. They are definitely stronger than I am.

"Oi! I know you, you're that sick girl, right?" the one holding my arm asked. I don't answer. My appearance is answer enough really. I'm clean, sure, but being as bone skinny and pale as I am, I can't really be anything else. The boy on my left answers for me. How kind.

"A'course she is! I mean, look at'er! No one in this town looks that ugly!" He laughs

"Mrs. Bingle is!" Oh, the librarian. The three of them have a good laugh for a few moments. I sigh, and against my better judgment, attempt to pull away. Maybe they'll let me go while their laughing? He only tightens his grip and pulls me closer. "Don't you try to get away, we're not done having fun!" he snarls, and pushes me on the ground. Ow, that hurts!

"Mom says that its people like you who give the town a bad name!" he continues and kicks me. Damn it, the adults know nothing! They feed the lies to their children, and the brats believe it. I'm one of the few sickly people here, how could we be responsible for the whole town? He kicks me again, and this time I think he bruised a rib.

"Dad says that to! He says its you who messed up yer poor mother!" the one on the right takes this chance to finally say something. I do my best to ignore them, and lay still on the ground as the one in the middle kicks me yet again. I can't even fight them back! Curse this body! The right one seems to like to talk once he gets going.

"Dad says you killed yer father too! That it's yer fault he died!"

"Shut up!" my quiet voice loud for once "Its not my fault! I didn't kill Daddy!" I sobbed. I didn't ask to be born sick!

"You shut up bitch!" The one in the middle yelled angrily "You did kill him! Mom said so! Mom isnt a liar, don't call her a liar!" He kicked me more as he yelled, each time hurting more than the last. I didn't even say she was a liar! "Bitch!" he yelled and stomped on my leg.

I let out a yell, and the people on the street kept walking, not wanting to involve themselves. Some looking at me with pity, and others as though I deserved it. I didn't kill daddy though… I don't blame mommy for leaving, but its not my fault! I didn't ask to be sick, I didn't want to be born needing medicine to stay alive. I glare up at them, feeling helpless. I can't even stand up for myself, I can only grin and bear it. The kid went in for another kick, and I closed my eyes.

But the kick never came

"Ladies should be treated with respect." I hear a smooth voice come from above me, and I crack my eyes open slowly. Standing tall above me is a man. I couldn't see him well, thanks to the sun, and he had a leg out, stopping the kick that was aimed at my face. I look at the boys, and see that they are obviously intimidated. The middle one goes to open his mouth to say something, but closes it instantly. The man must look scary or something because the boy runs off quickly, his friends close behind. I hear some clicks come from behind me, they sound like horse hooves.

"Shitty brats," The man above me spits in their direction, before turning around, and leaning down, offering his hand. "Are you alright, mademoiselle?" he smiles at me, and now that I have a good view of his face, I can see that he is very handsome, with blond hair falling over the left eye, the visible one a grey-blue. He has a cigarette in his mouth. I blush a bit, and take his offered hand.

"Is she alright, Sanji?" I hear a high voice behind me, but as I begin to pull myself up with the offered hand, a pain shoots through my ankle causing me to fall again. The man catches me, and pulls me completely upright with my right leg dangling. I couldn't step on it.

"Sorry." I apologize through gritted teeth, and was then pulled quickly but carefully up and into a pair of arms.

"C-call a doctor!" I hear the high voice panic, as the man shifts me into a comfortable position in his arms, princess style. "Wait, I'm a doctor!" How do you forget you're a doctor?

"Chopper," the man speaks "Get her bag, we'll bring her to her house." Wait, what?

"W-wait! You don't need to do that!" I could rest here until my ankle feels better, then drag myself home. I squirm a bit in his arms, but groan when my ankles hit each other. The man simply smiles at me, the smoke from his cigarette blowing around and behind him, luckily not in my face.

"Its no problem, Princess! Now, where do you live?" Oh gosh.

"Um… That way," I point down the road "up the hill on the right. Its the colorful house, you'll know it when you see it…" He nods, and begins walking in that direction.

"So what's your name?" The gentleman asks me after a moment of silence.

"I'm Yuriko."

"I'm Sanji, and this is Chopper." He tilts his head to the right, behind my head. I turn my head and am greeted by a deer with a large pink hat. It has a bag in its mouth and some packs across it's back. I stare at it for a moment, and then nod my head a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Chopper." I tell it, not really expecting an answer, but to my surprise, it nods its head. Oh, what ever happened to that voice from before? "Um, Sanji-san?"

He gives me a blinding smile "Yes?"

"Where is that voice from earlier? The doctor?" Sanji laughed.

"That was Chopper." Huh? the reindeer? He spoke?

"The reindeer?" I ask just in case, not believing it. He nodded and then stopped walking.

"Is this your home?" He asks. I momentarily forget about the supposedly talking doctor reindeer and I turn my head to look. Was my house really this close to the market? But thats it alright. Bright blue door, yellow pots, red roof, and pale purple walls. Its a pretty colorful house. Dad wanted it to be as bright as possible.

"The door should be unlocked" I nod and say. The doors in this place are ever rarely locked. He walks up the front step and through the door.

Inside is a small but cozy home. There is only one floor, and the dining room is connected to the kitchen. It was clean, seeing as how cleaning was one of the few things I could do without getting out of breath, I do a light round of it every day. I pat Sanji's arm thats around my shoulders.

"You can let me down here. I can- I'm alright now." He shakes his head.

"Nonsense! To let such a beautiful young lady take care of herself in this state?" He then walks over to the couch in the living room and carefully sits me down, my back up against the armrest. "Chopper, I have to finish shopping and take these bags to the ship, look after her, will you? Make sure she's all healed." The reindeer hands him the bags and to my surprise, talks!

"Got it, Sanji. I don't have all my supplies, but I'll see what I can do with what I have." He then shrinks too! Into… a raccoon with antlers?

"W-wait, what?! Huh? Y-you were a reindeer- and- you- you talk? A talking shapeshifting raccoon?" Sanji laughs on his way out of the house.

"I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouts at me and I put my arms up in front of my face

"I'm sorry! I didnt mean it! You suprised me is all!" He just sighs.

"Just let me see your wounds." I comply. He looks like he knows what he's doing. I dont even know if i should actually trust these guys. They seem nice enough, and what's the worst that can happen to someone who won't be around for long anyway?

"So…. um, how is it you can talk?" I ask cautiously, it may be something sensitive.

"I ate a devil fruit. The human human fruit." Wait, really?

"I thought they didn't exist, that they were just in stories." If they really exist, well, wow. Imagine how many strong people there might be are out there! He nods and pulls off his pack. He takes out some cotton balls and anesthetic and begins to clean the few scrapes I got on my face and knees. I wince a bit; it stings. "So… you're a doctor then?" I want to have conversation. Truthfully, it's kind of weird to talk to someone new, weird reindeer raccoon thing or not. He nods again. I do my best to stay still.

He finishes cleaning my cuts in silence, and moves to my ribs. "Tell me how much it hurts, from one to ten, ten being the worst." I nod, and he presses his hoof lightly into the top of my ribs. I flinch slightly.

"Four." I say and he continues down. This goes on for a bit, as he examines it. The right side generally worse, but not horrible.

"No broken bones, but the right side might be a bit bruised. Now lift your ankle." I comply, and he takes it gently. He moves it around a bit, and I wince again. Nothing is swollen, from the looks of it. "Your ankle isn't broken either, just a bit twisted. It won't hurt for more than a day or so." I sigh in relief as he lets my ankle down gently. I wouldn't be able to clean if it was broken. I would be bedridden for the last month of my life. I really need to stop bring that up, even in my own mind its a bit depressing. I look at him to say thanks, but I stop when I see him giving me a curious look.

"Um..is something wrong?" I ask.

"Are you sick? You're obviously malnourished, and your bruises formed quickly. Your bones are also weak." He states, and I shrug, nodding a bit.

"Yes, I forget what it's called, but my Father called it the 'Try Your Best' disease because I couldn't do much, and he would always tell me to try my best." I pause for a moment, lost in thought. Chopper tapped me to continue "So, uh, the Doctor told me that my body was born and am still weak, and that my body is continuing to slowly shut down." Chopper nods, and names a few thing I'm guessing are diseases.

"But people don't usually live this long without some sort of constant medical help."

"I know. Doc said I have about a month before my body shuts down completely." Chopper frowned but I quickly put on a bright smile. "Its all good though! I've lived a good fifteen years, I'm satisfied." I'm prepared to go. I mean, I've known for as long as I can remember that I wouldn't live long. Chopper looked at me for a moment before getting a determined look on his face.

"I have some medicine and vitamins back on my ship. It won't get rid of your disease but at least it will take away the pain and some of the fatigue. I'll be back." He makes sure I'm settled and then goes to the door. I watch him as he does. "You stay here, and don't move, ok? I dont want you walking on your ankle yet." He leaves, and the house seems a bit odd.

I sigh and look around my house. "Its been a while since we had company, huh?" I speak to my home. "And such nice company too." I do this a lot, speak aloud to my home. It is pretty much my best friend after all. Its been with me through good and bad times, standing colorful and strong. Not many people realize how heartfelt and great a home is. Its always there to listen to you. I shake my head, mind getting off track.

"So, what do you think of them? The reindeer was cute." I giggle "He also obviously knew what he was doing. It was really nice of him to give me medicine, I didn't really have a chance to decline! Not that I'm complaining, It's nice that I might be able to move around a bit more. I wonder how I'll pay him though… Maybe I can give him one of my wooden carvings? He also said 'ship', does that mean he's a sailor? A wood carving may not mean much to him then."

I let out a long breath, and sink down into the couch, closing my eyes. I might as well get some sleep until he gets back. I didn't realize how tired I was untill now… my eyes feel so heavy… ah, the only type of comforting darkness…. I welcome you….

BANG

My eyes shoot open and I jump up. Whats going on?! How long was I asleep? Chopper? It takes me a few seconds for my mind to wake back up, and I look towards the door. There's a man, no two, standing in the doorway, the door agar with the top hinge broken. The first one I see, a large man, looks at me.

"Are you friends with the Strawhats?" his voice like wet gravel. The straw hats? Who?

"Tony Tony Chopper came outta this house, stop asking stupid questions!" The second one, noticeably smaller than the other, with a higher voice walks in boldly, and then up to me. What do they want? I stick as close to the couch as I could, looking as small as possible.

"Just grab her and lets go already." The gravel one growls. Wait wait wait wait, what? grab me? No! The one near me grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. His shoulder is boney, and knocks the air out of me. I get it back quickly though, and begin to struggle. I will not let them take me from my own home! And at least I know what the brats wanted, I don't know these guys! Plus, chopper still needs to come back!

"Let me go!" I yell, or well, try. Its not very loud, but I guess it was loud enough because the large guy approaches me.

"Hey, should we knock her out or something?"

"Sure, It'll make it easier on me. But not to hard, boss wants her alive."

Damn it! I can't even help myself! I feel tears prick at my eyes. The man walks in front of me, I look up and glare at him. He raises his fist but I don't look away.

Pain. Then darkness.


End file.
